


The Bet Is On

by Squidkisser



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Fluff, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Teratophilia, do i put teratophilia here because of Hearts, healthy and consensual polyamory, injuries, just incase, maybe a hint of angst idk, nothing too graphic except for unnamed pirate 1 I guess, talking about your feelings like an adult, we got some scary nsfw content like holding hands and chaste kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidkisser/pseuds/Squidkisser
Summary: I wanted to write a fic about my player character, the Fervent Brawler (Thora Lura) and their relationships.So far what I have planned is their current relationship with the Neurasthenic Assassin (Samael) and their growing relationship with Mr. Hearts. For my own sanity, I'm only calling it Mr. Hearts! I hope you all enjoyThora: agender, they/themSamael: male, he/himHearts: it/itsOther characters mentioned: Admiral (marsh wolf), Cuddles (sorrow spider), Parabolan Kitten, Princess (extravagantly-titled tigress), Runa (Corresponding Ocelot)
Relationships: Mr Apples | Mr Hearts/original character, Mr Apples | Mr Hearts/player character, Neurasthenic Assassin/player character, OC/Canon - Relationship, OC/NPC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

Thora was a gambler, and they did not think much of their current actions. It was just a bet. They didn’t expect anything too much. Yes, their goal was large--a yacht belonging to Mr Hearts--that they didn’t need. They were content with their zubmarine, the yacht just seemed like something fascinating to have. But by the Gods they did not expect to be gambling as long as they had been.

Days had passed; they had stopped keeping count. Their stores were wearing low, and they were feeling more and more desperate as time went on. And this desperation made them rash. 

“If I win, I get your yacht, correct?” they asked, looking at the Master seated across from them. The Master shifts, eyes piercing through the darkness of its hood like lighthouses over the zee.

“Correct. But, since we are talking about ifs, what can you offer to... sweeten the deal?” it responded, leaning forward a bit and resting its head against one of its hands.

Thora paused at that, thinking. What could they offer? They would never offer up their pets or companions, and they did not have much worth bragging about. Defeated, they sighed and looked at the table they were playing on.

“I don’t know.” they said, then looked up at the Master, “What would you like from me?”

The Master seemed pleasantly surprised by this answer, giving a chuckle before tapping the side of its head with one of its claws.

“What do I want? … Well…” it leaned forwards again “How about this; if I win, you will be under my service for a year~” it almost cooed, a hint of danger in its tone mixing with a more… indecent suggestiveness.

Without hesitation, Thora stated a confident “Alright.” before adding on a “Really, it can’t be that bad working for you. I’m already used to physical labour, it can’t be much worse than what I already do.”

Hearts met this reaction with a sigh, its tone and suggestions completely missed by the brawler before it. But, nonetheless, it reached out with one hand and asked, “Do we have a bet?”  
The brawler reached out and took hold of the Master’s hand with a grin and gave it a shake before claiming,  
“Deal. It's a bet, Hearts.”

The brawler then proceeded to lose. Badly.


	2. A Less Than Usual Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael and Thora have a talk about the bet and talk about their comfort and the boundaries of their relationship in a healthy way.

Things went on relatively normally after that for Thora. Get up in the morning, take care of their pets, go to work, and then rinse and repeat. They would use their days off on the zee, working to help the bishop in the labyrinth, or exploring Flute street. That is, until a group of Neddy Men came to their home early one night and passed a letter to them with the statement of “It is from Mr. Hearts.” and gave them a look that said more than enough on its own about what would happen if Thora was to cause trouble.

After the neddy men had left and Thora had read the note, they gave a sigh, pulling off their gloves and throwing them onto their couch, where their ocelot had lain resting. Their partner; a certain Neurasthenic Assassin, Samael, looked up at them from where he sat sipping coffee and reading an old book of zee stories.

“What was that visit about? And the letter? You don’t seem very pleased, my dear.” he said, his tone soft and calm as always.

With a bit of a laugh, Thora pulled out a chair across from the assassin and collapsed onto it, grabbing the cup of tea Samael had prepared for them earlier and mixing in some sugar before saying “Work. I lost a bet, nothing too crazy though.”

Samael cocked an eyebrow at them and asked “What about the neddy men? You didn’t get caught doing something did you-”

“Of course I didn’t! Who do you think I am?” Thora exclaimed with a laugh. “I lost a bet to Mr. Hearts, that’s all.” They added some more sugar to their tea as they waited for Samael to regain his composure after choking and sputtering on his coffee.

“What in the world made you want to gamble with one of the Masters, Thora!? You’re already terrified of them, and now you’re stuck working for one for how long!?” Thora flinched a bit at Samael’s scolding, they knew it was trouble when he started to yell. 

“I know, I know, I KNOW!” They exclaimed, slamming a fist on the table, cutting Samael’s lecture short. Thora took a deep breath before they continued. “It’s just a year. And it’s Hearts. I’m… not scared of Hearts.” 

Samael pinched the bridge of his nose then rubbed his temples. “You’re a damned fool, Thora. A damned fool.” he then looked up at them and sighed, a soft smile gracing his features. “But, I love you all the same. I’m sorry. You’ve gone and gotten your own heart all wrapped up in quite the mess.”

Thora quickly jumped into the conversation, a faint blush gracing their pale features “You really know me too well my love. But don’t you go thinking that i’m leaving you! Besides, what chance do I have with a Master?” The last part of their statement was mumbled to themselves, and they sipped their tea before looking at the ground, kicking a ball of silk tied in thread for their parabolen kitten to chase across the floor.

Samael stood from the table and walked around it to stand behind Thora, leaning over their back and tilting their head up to look at him. Gently, he leaned down and kissed their forehead. “Hush. I know you wouldn’t leave me, darling.” He then let out a chuckle and moved a strand of Thora’s long, dark hair from their face, gently caressing their cheek. “But, if you do get lucky with that Master, I won’t complain to having another partner to share our home with.”

Thora’s blush darkened at that as they swatted away their lover, almost tripping over their own feet as they jumped up from their chair and slammed down their half empty mug of tea. “You’re a devil, Samael, a cruel cruel devil for teasing me like that!” Their protests and empty insults were met with a knowing, hearty laugh. A laugh that they couldn’t help but smile fondly at. Samael walked back over to them, holding both their hands in his and stating a simple. “I would never tease you in the area of love. You should know this by now, my little siren. I’m dead serious. Your happiness is my happiness.” 

Thora took their hands from Samael’s and moved to pull him into a gentle, tender hug, mumbling a “As yours is mine, dear.” in the crook of his neck. They then looked up at him, giving him a gentle punch in the side and saying “But you had better tell me if you change your mind! I know we are both comfortable with each other seeing others, but if at any time-” Samael placed a finger on their lips, shushing them as he did. “I know, dear. You’ve told me the same thing multiple times. I promise to tell you if I ever have discomfort or doubts. As long as you do the same for me.”

The brawler’s eyes softened, and a smile took shape on their face. They gently pulled the assassin down and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. A promise is a promise, and this one was sealed with a loving kiss. And with that kiss, they put each other’s doubts to rest, as they had done for each other many times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 1! Getting to know Thora and Samael a bit more. I hope you all enjoyed and will come back for part 2! Feel free to give feedback and ask questions, thanks for reading!


	3. The First Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2; Covering the first job assigned to said Fervent Brawler under the service of Mr. Hearts, a longer chapter than the other two!  
Enjoy!

It was early the next day, Thora was woken by the pawing of a large marsh wolf at their side. With a grumble of “Just a minute, Addie” they slowly rose from their bed, disheveled and groggy from a late night talking and reading with Samael and playing with a restless ocelot and tigress. They walked to their dresser and pulled some clothes at, and laughed at their reflection a bit, noticing the sorrow spider sitting contently in the mess of their hair. They gently coax the spider onto their hand then onto the rim of the dresser mirror with a loving “Go spin a pretty web for me, Cuddles.” and a gentle tap to the spider’s abdomen, and watched as the spider crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling then to a corner of a room to spin a web. 

Thora got themselves cleaned up and dressed, then attempted to pull their hair back into a braid, a rare occurrence for the brawler. They ended up giving up and having Samael braid it for them. As he braided he gave a worried “Do you really have to go? There’s no way to get you out of working for that thing?”

Thora turned and smiled at him once he finished the braid, kissing his cheek and stating a calm “Don’t worry yourself, hun. I’ll be fine. And if anything happens, I’ll send for you.” They could feel his worry in the air, and while they found it endearing, they knew he would worry himself to the grave, or at least the tomb colonies, if left to think. “Take care of my pets while I'm away. I think i’ll be back by night. If not, then by tomorrow morning. And any more delays than that i’ll let you know. Trust me, alright?”

Samael laughed a bit, caressing Thora’s face tenderly and putting his other hand on their hip before teasingly saying “Yes, I'll be sure to trust your violent, reckless self to tell me the moment plans change. My Fervent Brawler. My reckless love.” he leaned in for a kiss, but was met with Thora’s tricep as they covered their face, embarrassment showing in their light brown eyes, a hissed “Oh hush” coming from them.

After a bit of teasing and joking, a chase kiss and an “I love you,” Thora was out and heading to the office of Mr. Hearts. Thora was oddly calm about the ordeal, they didn’t worry about what the work was going to be. Reaching the office at the escort of Neddy Men, they entered and stood before the large coral desk-- and Mr. Hearts. 

The creature looked up at them, eyes still as vibrant and bright as they were the night of all the gambling. Thora could practically hear its smile in the way it spoke, a teasing “Ah, you’re here. Kept me waiting, didn’t you?” escaping its mouth. Thora cracked their knuckles and nodded before give a curt “I keep my promises.” to the Master. 

Hearts hummed a “Good, good~” before continuing with a “Well, you do have work to do now. Your first job is going to be to guard a ship traveling to the Cumaean Canal to receive foods and such from the surface. You can do that, yes?”

Thora’s eyes lit up at the word ‘ship’ and they gave an enthusiastic “But of course! I would love to!” not even attempting to hide they joy and excitement at the aspect of being on the zee again, which earned a chuckle from the Master before them.

“Wonderful, the ship will be leaving the docks at noon. Do not make them wait.” it said before shooing away Thora and the Neddy Men, to which the group left the Master to its work. Once it felt they were far enough away, it said a soft “Have fun, my dear.” to itself before continuing with its work.

Noon came quickly for Thora, who had gone home to collect their weapons and zee fairing clothing. They were at the dock early, and boarded the ship with the rest of the crew. They had traveled past the canal multiple times in their travels, so they knew the route well. It would take less than a week if the weather kept well and no beasts or pirates tried to attack the ship. But, then again, that’s what they were for--and part of them had a hope that a beast would attack. They hadn’t been able to fight a zee monter for a long time, being too caught up in their university studies and explorations in Flute Street.

They stood at the head of the ship, one foot resting on the taffrail near the figure head, notched bone harpoon at their side as they surveyed the area while quietly singing an old shanty they had learned back in the pubs with the older zailors. Nostalgia of their earlier days came flooding back to them and the expression on their face turned from relaxed to joyful, a hearty laugh coming from them as they smiled at the zee ahead.

The zailing went smoothly for the first two days. They arrived at the canal late into the day, and the crew got to work loading the foods from the surface-- fruits and vegetables, some meats and even some baked goods. Thora stood at the gangplank, on guard for any trouble. Thankfully, the canal was a relatively safe place and so they continued with business without issue. With the ship restocked on rations and fuel, they rested at the canal for the night, they set off for London once again early in the morning. The weather was a bit harsher on them this time. After the canal had fallen out of view, a thick fog set in. The crew became increasingly restless as the captain tried to navigate the safest route they could. Then, out of the fog, cannon fire. Lights suddenly shone onto the ship from the port beam and starboard quarter. Two pirate ships were heading towards the ship, and fast. The crew scrambled to place, loading the canons and firing while others rushed to their weapons. The ship on the port beam was hit by a few canons, but still charged toward the ship. The one from the port beam pulled up alongside the ship and began to attempt to hook on and throw a gangplank to board, pirates armed with guns and knives.

Thora ran to join the crew members fighting off the ship attempting to board, swinging their harpoon across to try and fend off the people using long, hooked spears to keep the ship close by. Pirates had begun to board. The crew fought desperately, but it was clear they were nowhere near as experienced or trained as their hired guard. Thora pushed a crew member back and jumped between them and a pirate, resulting in a gash down the brawler’s arm from the blade the pirate wielded. The brawler thrust the harpoon forward, through the pirate’s stomach with a sickening squirt of blood before pulling the harpoon back and throwing the pirate overboard.

The fighting went on for hours, both sides suffering severely from the hand to hand combat that began, but eventually the pirates were overwhelmed and--ultimately--killed. The crew tended to the wounded, while others ran to their places to continue the route to London. Thora had wrapped and treated the cut on their arm and other cuts they had gotten from the fight, wiping fresh blood off their cheek before allowing a crew mate to treat it. Thora was breathing heavy from the fighting, but had a smile on their face. They had been itching for a fight like this, and were content. After they shooed away the crewmates that were worried for the Brawler’s health, they returned to their position at the head of the ship, now set leaning on the taffrail with their harpoon in hand, supporting their weight.

It took another three days to return to London after the attack. The fog had not let up on them, slowing the travel, and the attack had left them paranoid. The crew let up a cheer when they saw the familiar lights of the city. 

When the ship docked and the crew began to unload its cargo, Thora disembarked and remained on guard. After being informed of the ship’s return, a group of Neddy Men came to fetch Thora. The brawler continued to use their harpoon to support their weight, their right leg having had sustained a few strong blows in the chaos, and proceeded to the office of Mr. Hearts.


	4. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thora returns from zee and faces a scolding from their partner

Thora followed the Neddy men into the Master’s office and as they stood before the desk, they placed their harpoon in front of them, leaning on the handle as they spoke. 

“All the goods have been procured and are being unloaded for you as we speak. We fell a day or so behind schedule due to a surprise attack from pirates. Two ships, one coming from the flank and the other from the port. Took care of both ships, didn’t lose any goods. The crew suffered injuries, but no fatalities. That with the fog slowed our progress. Other than that, there were no issues other than crew paranoia after the ambush. Anything else you need from me?” 

They spoke with confidence and pride, a smirk on their face. Not in a condescending or smug expression, but in one of satisfaction from the trip, not noticing the momentary focus of the Master’s eyes on their wounded arm, nor the subtle change to what seemed of concern in its eyes, which vanished soon after. The Master nodded and gave a simple “Good, that is all for now. I will send for you when I have your next job prepared.” and with that, Thora was escorted from the building and returned home.

“What were you thinking!? Jumping in front of pirates, charging into the fight like that!?” 

Thora flinched at the scolding of their partner, sitting on a chair looking away from him, their elbow resting on a table and hand propping up their head.

“I was thinking that I had a job to do and hadn’t been in a good fight for a while. Besides, I’m fine. It’s just my arm and leg! I can still walk and all that. And even if I couldn’t, I have that troublesome stallion I could ride.” the brawler grumbled, before giving out a startled “Ow!” as their partner pushed a cotton ball onto their leg wound, then stating a “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

The Assassin sighed, gently kissing next to the wound on Thora’s leg and grumbling a “I’m sorry, my love. That was mean-” before softening with a “-but please, be more careful next time you do something dangerous like that. I…” he paused, standing and pulling Thora into a tight hug. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Thora was quiet for a bit, then sighed and returned Samael’s hug, burrowing their face into the crook of his neck and saying a simple “Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful. So don’t be upset, okay? I hate seeing you upset” 

The two ended up moving to the couch after Samael properly treated the wounds Thora has sustained--making a few comments about “Incompetent zailors” as he did. They both lay sprawled across the couch, Thora holding Samael in their arms, his head resting on their chest. Admiral had crawled onto the couch and lied across Thora and Samael’s intertwined legs, the marsh-wolf sleeping deeply. One of Thora’s hands lay petting a rubbery hound on the ground beside the couch, gently scratching behind a tentacle at the back of its head. Samael shifted to look up at Thora, lovingly running a hand through their long hair before they leaned down and gave him a tender, gentle kiss.

“Do you remember when we met, Thora?” Samael asked after they parted from their kiss, eyes soft and filled with love, staring into the depths of the irrigo stained eyes across from his.

Thora laughed, a strong laugh that spooked the hound on the floor momentarily. “Remember? I don’t think I could forget if I wanted to darling.”

The assassin smiled before going “The Feast of the Rose, correct? 1897.”

“1896-” the brawler corrected “-February 19th. We were in the Long Spoon.”

“Aha! Yes, now I remember. You were whistling some chipper tune, and I lashed out at you. Then our eyes met and I was head over heels, you little temptress.” his teasing earned another laugh from the brawler, who kissed his forehead before adding “I almost started a fight with you over it, but the second I looked at you I felt butterflies in my stomach. Besides, it would have been a shame to have scuffed up a face as lovely as yours.”

The two went on like this for hours, recalling their first meeting. Their first dates, the shy courtship, the highs and lows, everything. It was a surprise treat for said assassin--getting the brawler to talk about the past at all was difficult, as was getting them to speak of sappy things like dates and courtship. But as they lay together, animals slowly joining them on the couch and around them and the candles began to burn low, they remained in each other’s arms. Tender looks and actions being exchanged, a change of pace from the violent work the brawler went about and the bloody work the assassin was now numb to. The two slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep, intertwined on the couch, a long opera cloak wrapped around them both as a blanket. And for the night, they both slept peacefully and undisturbed, unaware that someone-or something- was gently placing a package on their doorstep before vanishing back into the night.


	5. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thora gets a gift sent to their home, they also spend some quality time with their pets and Samael

When Thora awoke, it was to them rolling off the couch and landing onto a now displeased tigress, which then moved so they fell to the floor with a thud. They groaned as they lie on the ground, a slavering dream-hound happily trotting over and licking their cheek-its honey scented breath rising Thora from their numb acceptance of their new place on the floor and encouraging them to sit up, stretch, and then stand. Their grogginess faded as the smell of fresh coffee reached them--that and they now had three large canines jumping and pawing at them, whining for food. 

Thora pushed their way through the hoard of animals to their kitchen, where Samael stand cooking breakfast and brewing coffee. Thora walked over, standing on their toes to place a kiss on the assassin’s cheek, grumbling a “morning” as they took a mug of tea and added sugar, then went to fill the bowls of their pets. Fish for the felines, steaks for the canines. Vegetables and fruit along with a rat or two for the lizards, venge-rat corpses for the snakes. My, they were realizing just how many pets they had. This thought made a smile come across their face, a weasel crawling up their pant leg and continuing up to their shoulder, pawing at the brawler’s cheek for attention.

As the brawler pet the weasel and weaved their way back to Samael, the assassin gestured to a box sitting on the counter and said a simple “It’s for you. No sender.” before moving to the side and letting the brawler come investigate the package. The weasel jumped off the brawler’s shoulder and onto the box, sniffing it and chewing at the side of it before being shooed away. 

Thora pulled a knife from the kitchen block and used it to cut the ribbon and thread used to hold the box closed and took the lid off, moving the delicate silks inside the box away to reveal the true gift, or at least what they assumed was the true gift; a jar filled with ripe dark-dewed cherries with a tag gently tied around the neck of the jar. Taking the tag, they removed it from the jar and read it; the only thing it said was a simple “For your wounds. Accept this as an apology. And as a thank you.”

A large grin crossed Thora’s face as they opened the jar enthusiastically, taking a few cherries and popping them into their mouth, wiping some of the juices off their mouth with their arm. They gave a satisfied sigh after eating a few more, feeling their wounds healing and their energy returning to them. They took the jar of cherries from the box, closing the lid and placing it carefully on a shelf, the tag still neatly tied on the neck of it.

The assassin raised an eyebrow at the brawler before asking a simple “Who do you think it’s from? That’s quite a lot of cherries.” which earned an enthusiastic shrug from the brawler, who now was stretching their healed arm above their head.

“Maybe the zailors all chipped in together for a little thank you for makin’ sure they all got home alive? I dunno. Whoever sent it has good taste, these are my favorites!” Thora now had a bounce in their step, walking over to their dream hound and tapping their chest, letting it jump up onto them and happily lick their face. The assassin sighed, then smiled softly as he watched the brawler affectionately snuggle the giant hound. “I suppose it’s nothing to worry about,” he thought to himself, becoming more relaxed as Thora began to sing, goofing around and dancing with the hound that had its paws resting upon their shoulders. For being such a rough and tough fighter, their singing voice was a shock. Smooth as velvet, deep and full of emotion. They soon set their hound down and pulled Samael over to them, placing one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. Samael laughed a bit, placing his hand on their hip as well and using the other hand to tilt the brawler’s head up to him, giving them a gentle kiss as they paused their singing for a breath.

The two laughed, Thora giving a hug before pulling away and beginning to dance as they sang. They sang of the zee, of the monsters and the ports and the storms. They sang of the dangers, the beauty and the fear. They sang of their love, their desire to return to the zee, they slipped in their temptation to vanish beneath the waves forever, to become part of the zee. They danced, spinning around their partner, their form moving in an energetic yet elegant way. For a moment, the assassin forgot how reckless and dangerous his partner was, admiring the beauty he saw before him, their voice drawing him in like a spell. Thora spun again and fell backwards towards the assassin, who gently caught them and allowed them to dip towards the floor a bit, ending the dance and song with yet another kiss, the brawler’s arms wrapped around the assassin’s neck, pulling away from each other slowly. The brawler smiled after the kiss, gently running their hand down Samael’s cheek before stating a quiet “I think today is going to be a good day, my love”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to give feedback and ask questions! I hope you will come back to read the rest of this series.  
The chapters are probably going to be short, but i'll update as frequently as possible!


End file.
